


Watch

by Saitaina



Category: Magic Kaitou
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saitaina/pseuds/Saitaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dark of the night, one can see some amazing things, if only they took the time to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch

**Watch**

" _Hope begins in the dark, the stubborn hope that if you just show up and try to do the right thing, the dawn will come. You wait and watch and work: you don't give up." - Anne Lamott_

If one were to stay up late enough on the night of a Kaitou Kid heist, one would see a most amazing sight, of the Phantom thief himself walking, well, perhaps a better phrase would be sashaying or cavorting across the top of the fence (and no, we won't question how one 'sashays' across a fence) that outline the Kuroba residence.

If one watched longer (and didn't scream for the police), they might see the white magician climb up to the roof of the Kuroba residence, with all the grace of one of the fey he was so often compared to. There he would sit, though sometimes he would lay, staring at the night sky, as if he were counting each and every diamond like speck.

And then, if one continued watching (and not yelling), they might be treated to the sight of Kid reaching out his hand, moonlight reflecting prettily off the target of the night (as light generally did off sparkly gems), giving off small rainbows as the thief turned the gem this way and that, studying each facet, searching for...something.

And most nights, well, really all nights, the watcher would see Kid's hand fall to the side, gem rolling slightly down the slope before being stopped by a protruding pipe that looked almost made to catch a rolling gemstone. For Kid never found what he was searching for, otherwise he would of course, stop searching.

But that was of course, not the greatest sight a watcher would be treated to. No, for the greatest sight for a watcher was still yet to come. It would take a while, the night had to be calm, noises quieted, in those dark, painful moments just before dawn, when one sits and waits for the coming of the light and for the monsters to go to bed.

In that dim, grey, not nearly there light, Kid would sit up, staring at the horizon. And then he would transform. Top hat flattened, monocle hidden away. Cape and suit giving way to jeans and a t-shirt. Where once was a famous, flying, immortal and un-catch able thief, sat a normal, average (well, maybe slightly above average), just as un-catchable teenager.

And as dawn fully broke over the horizon, calling forth a new day, full of taunting the police and returning of stolen goods. Full of news reports and frustrated mop fights, Kuroba Kaito would stand, welcoming the new day with a yawn and a streatch, retreving Kid's latest trinket before shimming down the drain pipe and into an open second story window where a cold bed and short nap awaited him.

All of this was on display, if one took the time to watch...but then again, no one ever does.


End file.
